


Home is Whenever I'm with You

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little angst, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poly JNPR - Freeform, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: Team JNPR is a family, they'll always love each other.(The bonding moment we always wanted between Oscar and Pyrrha, soft mornings, and a lil angst)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	Home is Whenever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking SoFT for JNPR  
> also we robbed by not having Oscar and Pyrrha meet each other

It was a warm, light morning. The sky was clear as the sun began peaking out over the horizon, and the bed was comfortable and soft. Pyrrha laid there, watching the sun slowly rise, Jaune sprawled half on her chest, half on Ren’s legs, then of course Nora curled against her side. It was so… so  _ nice.  _ It was everything Pyrrha ever wanted, all of them safe and together. 

This was the life they’d always wanted, and now they had it. Her heart was simply  _ full.  _

“Good morning,” she heard Ren whisper, and she smiled all big and goofy at him.

“Good morning, yourself,” she replied softly. This was always how they greeted each other, since they always were the first to get up. 

She watched as he rolled out of bed the best he could without bothering Jaune or Nora, and then as he bent down to give each of them a kiss on the forehead. The routine was so satisfying. Ren disappeared into the bathroom attached to their bedroom, to start his own morning routine. Pyrrha was content to just enjoy the nuances of the morning. 

A few minutes later, Ren emerged to go on his morning run. Pyrrha would get up in a few minutes to do some yoga, Then, as per usual, the two would brew some tea for themselves and coffee for their partners, and then make breakfast together. It was so beautiful to Pyrrha.

She enjoyed the comfort of the bed a little longer, before she finally got out of bed. It was kinda like parkour, maneuvering around Jaune and Nora without waking them up. She changed into her exercise clothes, bundled her hair into a ponytail, then headed downstairs. 

When she reached the bottom of the staircase she grabbed her yoga mat from the basket of exercise equipment they kept there. However, as she walked past the living room she saw something that worried her. Pyrrha walked closer to the couches, and saw Oscar curled up into a little ball. She frowned and reached over the back to stroke her fingers through his hair. He jumped a little, too skittish still and on edge about everything.

“What are you doing down here?” she asked him, “Did you sleep down here?”

“Sorry, I- I just, had a nightmare and-”

“Oh, Oscar,” she murmured, circling back around to sit with him. “How many times do you have to be told? We don’t care about you waking us up, but please come talk to us. We care about you, and you are a part of this team too.” Pyrrha reached over to pull Oscar into a hug, deciding that she could skip a morning of yoga in lieu of making sure the youngest of Team JNPR was comforted. 

“Sorry,” he whispered again. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and held her tight.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“K-Kind of…” he paused, and took a deep breath, “I saw th-this woman, and she was fighting with _you_ on the roof of some building and… and she killed you, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha inhaled sharply, she knew exactly what Oscar was talking about. She also knew that was no nightmare, but one of Ozpin’s memories. What would she tell him? What  _ could  _ she tell him? She wanted to be honest with him, without breaking her silent agreement with Ozpin. Pyrrha squeezed Oscar a little tighter as she thought about what to do. Tell him it was just a nightmare? That it was him being scared of worst-case scenario? Or tell him that was something Ozpin had  _ seen?  _ Be completely honest?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaune said, startling both Oscar and Pyrrha. She looked over and saw him standing at the end of the stairwell, worry creasing his face.

_ Nightmare,  _ she mouthed at him. He made a little ‘o’ of understanding, and quietly walked over to them. Jaune adjusted Oscar so that he could sit down, both Pyrrha and him giving the young teen cuddles. 

“I’m ok, Oscar,” Pyrrha finally said, “I’m here, alive and well, holding you. You have nothing to worry about, I’ll always be here for you.”

Oscar didn’t say anything, but he did start crying. They held and shushed him, until the tears finally dried and he fell asleep in their arms.

“Must have worn himself out,” Jaune murmured after a time. 

“Must have,” she agreed softly. 

“I’ll take him upstairs, put him in bed with Nora,” Jaune said.

“Can we… Can we stay like this a little longer?” Pyrrha asked, not meeting Jaune’s eyes. 

Jaune was surprised, but he nodded in understanding. He just breathed in the feeling of having his family safe in his arms, of knowing they’d always be there for each other. He heard Ren come back in from his run, and Nora come downstairs probably wondering where he was. 

“Aww!” Nora squealed, “You’re so cute!”

Jaune rolled his eyes, but grabbed her hand and pulled her down into their little cuddle pile. He watched Pyrrha do the same with Ren, and was filled with love for his team, for their little family.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see him sitting out here when I left,” Ren sighed, seeming upset with himself. 

“I almost didn’t,” Pyrrha said, “He’s small, and quiet.” 

Nora laughed softly, and stared right at Ren, “I remember someone else who used to be small and quiet.”

Ren blushed and hid his face against Pyrrha’s shoulder while the others chuckled quietly.

“Should I make some tea and coffee?” he asked after a few moments. 

“Not yet,” Pyrrha answered, “I don’t mind breaking the routine.” 


End file.
